


When It Rains, It Floods

by danithemani



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bronzeshipping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Yami Marik is tiring of taking the backseat to Marik's life. Since Bakura stepped in, his chances at growing acquianted to his other half is getting slimmer by the day. He knows what is best for Marik, if Marik would only give him a chance.Meanwhile, Marik is grappling with some latent tendencies of his own. Their work is coming to the close, and so should their partnership. Yet, neither is willing to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new form, goes back and forth from Yami Marik and Marik. Its also not YGOTAS, which is super new for me. Sorry about the short chapters.

I was not born when the candle flickered out.  
I was born the same as he. The same wax and wick.  
My flame will never cease.

I am not a monster who acts without meaning  
I am not a hero that sacrifices one for many.  
Instead, I do what I can to protect who I am -  
Even to the death of me.

The night was still again. I watched him sleep in the arms of someone who would never understand the pain that we shared. Marik needed no comfort, he needed a solution. I was there to offer an answer, a deeper understanding, and to put an end to the problems we faced. But Bakura chased me away again. Every night he pushed me back into dull slumber, I felt the same pain from the same still night. The only person I cared about would do nothing but push me away.

I could feel his embrace on Marik’s skin like it was my own - it was my own. When his hands traced the scars on his back the knife cut into me again. When he pulled him closer I was pushed away. The whispers and lullabies were only that, a comfort to distract from the cold, hard truth that had been imposed upon us. It was easier for Marik to rest in a warm illusion, and for a time, that was alright. He needed hands to hold, an unfamiliar face, a new story - none of which I could provide.

A chill danced across my back; Marik was falling asleep. I could not see it, but I could feel Bakura’s smile. I was being replaced before my presence was even known. There was only one way to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you'd like to support me on Patreon, here is a link to my page: https://www.patreon.com/danithemani. I don't post too much on my page, as I like to focus my attention on my writing. I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and cash of my beloved readers. Thanks so much!


End file.
